


[Podfic] A Father-Son Thing

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Crack, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Hohenheim gives his elder son the Talk.</p><p>[Major spoilers for Brotherhood.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Father-Son Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Father-Son Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500922) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## A Father-Son Thing

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Van Hohenheim gives his elder son the Talk. [Major spoilers for Brotherhood.]  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/500922) | **Wordcount:** 4234  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6phq8hi50i7ntyk/A_Father-Son_Thing_complete_new_music.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 11:50  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This was recorded for day six of the 2015 FMA Week. The theme was home and family. If you enjoyed this podfic, please feel free to comment here or get in touch through Tumblr. Do make sure to check out the original fic too! 


End file.
